1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile machine such as an Internet facsimile machine, and to a transmission method for transmitting images scanned by the facsimile machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet facsimile machine can transmit and receive Internet facsimiles using an electronic mail format. The Internet facsimile machine can also transmit or receive G3 facsimiles. The Internet facsimile machine scans original images, and transmits the scanned images as G3 facsimile data or the like, or as an attached file of an electronic mail. In such a facsimile machine, when scanning and transmitting the original image, if a paper width in a first scanned direction is the width of the short side of a piece of A4 paper, the facsimile machine is generally set to rotate the paper width by 90 degrees at transmission, and to transmit the original document as a landscape original which has a width of A3 sized paper, and which the image is longer widthwise than lengthwise.